


Twilight tears

by Thesmol_bisexual



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep-Deprived, Bottom Richie Tozier, Child Neglect, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Richie Tozier, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Richie Angst, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Loves Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier's Trashmouth, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesmol_bisexual/pseuds/Thesmol_bisexual
Summary: Richie had always avoided talking about his feelings, always thinking to himself that he didn’t deserve anyone’s pity. But nothing ever lasts forever, so as the days pass by the Loser’s start noticing that there’s something more about Richie, something that he had tried to tolerate by himself, something that was killing him slowly.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first story here, and technically my first story of IT, I’m not trying to justify myself for having grammar mistakes, but I’m just saying that I’m sorry if this isn’t perfect!

Richie shivered as he felt another drop of blood flow from the cut that he had just done in his lower arm. When he finished, he wrapped a bandage around his arms and covered them with his usual hawaiin long-sleeve shirt. He then proceeded to go downstairs to eat breakfast, and as usual, he was greeted by an empty kitchen, there wasn’t any actual food in the fridge nor at the cabinets, so he had to settle with a bowl of Golden Grahams and a cup of coffee. After he was done he grabbed his backpack and rode on his bike, his fake smile plastered on his face as he saw Eddie’s house closer as he rode his bike as fast as he could.  
When he finally reached his destiny, he immediately saw his friends, Stan and Eddie talking on the sidewalk, they were probably complaining about how late Richie was, and the truth was that he didn’t intend being late, the issue was that he had had a hard time trying to get out of bed.  
“Eddie spaghetti! Stan the man! My two best friends in just one place, what did I do to deserve this honor?” Richie said in a british accent and hung his arm around Stan’s shoulder, to which Stan only huffed, already used to Richie’s personality.   
“Rich, you are literally 20 minutes late, I swear that if we arrive late I’m going to kill you” Eddie said clearly annoyed about Richie’s delay.   
“Oh, Eds, you will certainly not kill me, your mom already did that last night” Richie joked and Eddie glared at him.   
“Beep beep Trashmouth” Eddie and Stan said at the same time.  
After a short pause Stan finally spoke.  
“Okay, guys let’s hurry, it won’t be really convenient if we are late for math class!” Stan said as he got on his bike and started leaving, but he went on a slow rhythm, making sure that the others would be able to reach him as soon as they got on their bikes.  
When they arrived at their school, the trio set their bikes on the school’s grass and ran towards their classroom. The three of them silently entered the room, and to their luck the teacher hadn’t arrived yet and the other students probably wouldn’t snitch on them.  
After the teacher arrived, Richie’s day went as usual, he made a couple of mom jokes at luck, earning a couple of giggles from his friends and a few from people who passed by their table, then he went to each of the classes that he had on his school schedule, and at the end he left a little bit late from his last class, because his teacher was scolding him about his behavior during class.  
When the teacher was done he gave Richie permission to leave, but he was going to have to stay 1 week on detention. He was going to meet with his friends at their usual spot, but today he didn’t feel like it, he was really tired and he had already enough of pretending that he was okay for the entire day, so instead of going with his friends he went straight to his house.  
When he got to the front door, he got the same feeling of unsesienes that he always got whenever he came inside his house. He immediately regretted it, he knew exactly what would happen if he opened the door, he perfectly knew the verbal (and probably physical) aggression that he would get as soon as he entered the house, he knew that he would find his mother passed out drunk on the couch, and his father smoking on the kitchen, not giving a shit about anyone but himself.  
He bit back a sob, not letting himself cry at the street, were everyone could see him, he had always hated when people saw him cry, or when they saw the real him. He had always avoided talking about his feelings, about his issues at home, so instead of seeking comfort from someone close to him, he had decided to make crude jokes and until now he had always succeed at making everyone think that he had a perfect and happy life (well that is of course, not counting the bullies). So instead of following his original plan, which was to stay at his house, he went to the arcade, and spent his afternoon there, and to be honest, it had been a pretty good idea. When he saw the skies getting darker and saw that it was past 6 pm, he rode his way back to his house and as soon as he came into his house he heard a familiar voice, that instantly made him freeze  
“Richard, were the fuck had you been?”


	2. He’s more then just a  ‘Trashmouth’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie hated his life, but if someone asked him what was the part that he hated the most, he would always give the same reply “my parents”
> 
> Warnings: Slight mention of child abuse (well it does happen, but just for a short while) and technically that’s it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I will try to update each day, or at least once a week! Ya’ll will not het rid of me that easily!

Richie turned his head and saw his father sitting in the living room armchair, tapping his foot impatiently on the carpeted floor.  
"Well answer me, where have you been?" Wentworth Tozier asked.  
" I-I was at the arcade" Richie replied nervously, he knew exactly what would happen next, he saw the first hit coming, but he certainly didn't saw the second one that went straight to his stomach. He whimpered and fell to the floor, he could hear his father screaming and complaining about how he was a disappointment, and the worst of all was that, he was pretty much already used to that kind of treatment. When Wentworth finally got tired of using him as his punching bag, he simply left without looking not even once at his bruised son.  
After a couple of minutes, Richie stood up and did his best to climb the stairs, when he got to his room he allowed himself to fall asleep on his bed, but unfortunately, he was only greeted by a ton of bad memories. He dreamed about how IT trapped him in that room of the Neilbolt house, he remembers feeling scared that his friends were going to leave him alone in that crackhouse, they could and would leave him alone with IT.  
"Beep beep Richie" IT said, but their words were full of hatred. When he woke up, his body felt as if he hadn’t gotten any sleep, which wasn’t true, because it was already 8 am, so he had slept for quite a long while. He felt as if he had forgotten something, and when he remembered he mentally slapped himself, today was Thursday, and that meant that he had to go to school today. He quickly took a shower of 7 minutes, and ate a piece of bread as breakfast, before leaving his house, he caught a quick glimpse of himself, and he certainly looked like shit. He had a black eye, , a busted lip, and his body ached with every step that he took. He decided that it would be for the best if he covered the bruises of his face with his mom’s makeup, and when he was done he had to admit it, he had done a pretty good job.  
When he arrived at school no one asked why he was late, or about how he would space out from time to time, and stare at random objects, without saying anything. All of the Loser’s seemed to believe that he was okay, and that was really nice for Richie, because he didn’t want anyone else's pity, he hated making people worry about him, it made him feel really pathetic and defenseless.  
“Rich?” Stan asked and poked Richie’s elbow, trying to get his attention.  
“W-what?” Richie asked startled.  
“Are you okay?” Stan asked him, worry filling his eyes.  
“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be okay?” Richie asked nervously.  
“You spaced out, and you wouldn’t answer neither of us” Stan explained while he carefully examined Richie.  
“Oh, I’m just tired, that’s all” Richie said with a grin.  
“Y-you didn’t get e-enough s-sleep l-last night?” Bill asked, his stutter present as always.  
“Yeah, I guess it was kinda hard considering that I was balls deep on your mo-“  
“Beep beep Richie” The group of friends said at the same time.  
After that they all went to the quarry and swam enjoying the hot weather. All of then were having a lot of fun together, even Richie was having fun, and he hadn’t set foot near the water.  
His excuse being that he hadn’t brought anything that he could swim in, so he’d rather stay at a nearby rock and watch them, and to his surprise, neither of the Loser’s questioned him about his weird excuse, because they all certainly knew that Richie loved swimming, and he absolutely loved swimming with his friends.  
Once they all had their dry clothes, Stan asked Richie to come with him, using the excuse that they had to talk about a project of biology, and fortunately for Stan, the friend group simply nodded, being caught on whatever they were doing and not caring about anything else.  
When Stan made sure that no one could either hear them or see them, he stopped and looked at Richie, with an annoyed expression.  
“Cut the shit Richie, you can maybe fool them, but you can’t fool me.” Stan said, and his expression turned from an annoyed one to a worried one. “Richie, please tell me what’s bothering you, I promise that I will try to help, you trust me, right?”  
“I-“ Richie was about to say something but he shut his mouth close, he took a few moments to think if he would tell Stan what he told the others, what he told everyone whenever they asked about the bruises that he had forgotten to cover, or if it was best for him to tell him the truth about how he had gotten those bruises. What could be the best option? What if he said something that would make Stan be disgusted by him?  
Richie’s mind started racing, and at the end he decided to finally tell Stan what had been bothering, what was killing him slowly, day by day. He was about to talk when he heard someone else talk.  
“Well, isn’t it the fag and the Traushmout together? This is going to be fun”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was kinda messy, but I don’t have time today to edit it, sorry.  
> And I hope that you are enjoying this until now!


End file.
